Historias irrelevantes de la vida real
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Mini historias, oneshots y drabbles sobre Naruto que se me vayan ocurriendo. ¡Acepto peticiones y/o retos! Rated T de momento. TERCER RETO: ¡IDIOTA! TobiDei, yaoi y AU.
1. Culpabilidad MinaIta

_¡Hola!_

_¿Amenacé o no amenacé con volver?_

_Bueno esta vez es para crear una historia en la que colgaré mini historias que se me ocurran cuando estoy estudiando, haciendo trabajos o cuando debería hacer algo por el bien familiar, como recoger la casa un poco xDDDDDD._

_Éste primer drabble es precisamente por eso. Aquí ahora son las 10:50 de la mañana y **debería** hacer cosas. Pero mi inspiración salta como un resorte en momentos cómo éste..._

_De verdad que caprichosa es a veces._

_No sé si os gustará. Incluso a mi me parece raro y corto y muy soso, pero no me podía ver quieta y quise publicarlo._

_Aviso que aquí no habrá sólo MinaIta. Acepto retos y peticiones. Asi que en un principio lo pongo en NarutoXSasuke que seguramente alguno caerá._

_**Información relevante a éste drabble: **MinaIta, Ninjaverse, muerte de personajes._

_**¡Hola! Soy un disclaimer y digo que nada de ésto pertenece a aquí la amiga =D.**  
_

* * *

**CULPABILIDAD.**

La función principal de ir al cementerio era la de visitar a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano Sasuke. Todo por la culpabilidad. Danzou en un principio dio visto bueno a que salvase a Sasuke, pero luego se ocupó el mismo de exterminar al pequeño de los Uchiha. Sandaime se ocupó de que pagase por ese crimen, pero nadie podía pagar el dolor que sentía Itachi desde entonces.

Excepto ir al cementerio, rezar por ellos.

Y ver de lejos aquella tumba que, aunque no sobresaliese de entre las demás, se sabía a quién albergaba.

La tumba de Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

_Quejas, retos, peticiones y reviews al apartado reviews. Las cartas bomba Fanfiction no las acepta (por suerte).  
_


	2. Esclavo de su orgullo SasuNaru

_¡Primer reto!_

_Pedido por VAYPER: _Un capitúlo donde Sasuke sea sensible sin caer en la ridiculez, y donde acmita que Naruto lo pone a cien, y no precisamente en el sentido de enojarlo.

Aún así, como buen Uchiha, se le resiste.

_Espero que sea lo que esperabas._

_**Información relevante a éste drabble: **NaruSasuNaru, Sasuke-center, ninja verse, yaoi. Aviso: Kakashi es el Rokudaime, Naruto su ayudante y Sasuke el jefe de los anbus.  
_

_**¡Hola! Soy un disclaimer y digo que nada de ésto pertenece a aquí la amiga =D.**  
_

* * *

_**E****SCLAVO DE SU ORGULLO.**_

A veces, Sasuke no deseaba ser un Uchiha.

No porque no le gustase ostentar el apellido de una da las familias más prestigiosas de Konoha aunque según las últimas informaciones exceptuándose a sí mismo y a su hermano lo único que querían hacer era destruirla. Sasuke estaba orgulloso, como buen Uchiha de haber nacido en el seno de esa familia.

Cómo Uchiha tenía muy buena disposición en la aldea de la hoja, aunque la hubiese traicionado en un pasado. El hecho de que el propio Naruto le hubiese perdonado era muy relevante para que hubiese sido readmitido con rapidez.

Pero aunque estaba encantado de ser el jefe de anbus, el que se preocupaba de la protección de Kakashi como Rokudaime, a veces deseaba que no le hubiesen dado ese rango por ser Uchiha y ser tan bueno en todo lo que hacía.

Esas veces eran cuando Naruto le miraba cuando le decía cual era el orden de organización de guardias para vigilar la torre Hokage. Aunque se suponía que Naruto tenía que dar su conformidad antes de que el Rokudaime diese el definitivo visto bueno, lo único que hacía mientras Sasuke le daba el informe era dirigirle esa intensa mirada azul. Desde su posición parecía que le estaba desnudando con la mirada.

A veces Sasuke deseaba poder abandonarse en esos ojos y en los brazos de Naruto. Que sólo existiesen ellos dos y sentir como la pasión que sentían calase hasta sus huesos.

Y las veces en las que estaba a punto de sucumbir a ésa idea recordaba algo importante.

Seguía siendo un Uchiha.

El último de los Uchiha.

El último poseedor de ése orgullo legendario.

Y debía permanecer hierático.

Por eso, aunque esas veces se derritiese por dentro, mostraba frialdad por fuera.

Era esclavo de su propio orgullo.

* * *

_**Próximo reto: **_**Kuroko du Lioncourt: **_ItaDei y fotocopiadora._

Después de ése iría el propuesto por Lestat O Leary. Se siguen admitiendo retos y podéis especificar extensión y tema. Acepto también het, aunque puede que me quede un poco pillada en ciertas parejas (pero eso me pasa incluso con las yaoi)_  
_

_Quejas, retos, peticiones y reviews al apartado reviews. Las cartas bomba Fanfiction no las acepta (por suerte).  
_


	3. Por culpa del anillo ItaDei

_¡Segundo reto!_

_Pedido por Kuroko du Lioncourt__: _¡Reto, reto! :B Pues mira, dos palabras: ItaDei y fotocopiadora.

_¡Espero que te guste!_

_Debo admitir que Yahiko y Nagato en éste reto han mostrado mi verdadera personalidad. Me han recordado mucho a los típicos mejores amigos que llevan juntos desde el colegio aunque cada uno son de su padre y de su madre.  
_

_**Información relevante a éste drabble: **ItaDei, Yaoi, OoC (sobre todo por Nagato), UA. Aviso: Tipico on-shot de Akatsuki empresa y Madara jefe. éste es más de humor.  
_

_**¡Hola! Soy un disclaimer y digo que nada de ésto pertenece a aquí la amiga =D.**  
_

* * *

**_POR CULPA DEL ANILLO._**

Madara tuvo que frotarse las sienes, estresado por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos. Tras ese gesto que denotaba hastío, miró con severidad a sus inferiores, colocados en fila en su despacho, cada uno con diversa cara. No le sorprendió nada ver cómo Hidan y Kakazu se pasaban notitas a través de Zetsu, que siempre tenía que soportar las tediosas tonterías de ésos dos, ni que Kisame intentase entablar una conversación con Itachi mientras que su sobrino lo único que hacía era mirarle con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que la gente se animase a callarse. Deidara estaba inusualmente rojo y Sasori estaba tamborileando con impaciencia sus dedos en el antebrazo izquierdo. Yahiko y Nagato se dedicaban a esperar a que Madara hablase para poder soltar cualquier comentario sarcástico sobre lo que dijese su jefe, mientras que Konan, detrás de la silla del propio Madara, cotilleaba las hojas que éste tenía delante.

-Os he mandado llamar, para comentaros, si vuestras mercedes tienen a bien dejarme...

-No tenemos- cortó Yahiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ni a bien ni a mal- continuó Nagato con seriedad pero con jovialidad.

-Pero está bien preguntar- terminó su amigo mientras guiñaba un ojo a la peliazul, quien tuvo que morderse la pared interior de la boca para evitar reírse. Madara ignoró por completo ése infantil intercambio y dirigió una mirada severa a sus empleados.

-Me da igual cómo os pongáis. Me vais a dejar hablar- afirmó Madara con un tono de voz serio que advirtió a los dos jóvenes que su jefe, precisamente hoy, para bromas y comentarios joviales no estaba. Madara entregó unos folios a Konan, ordenándola que los repartiese. Tras recibir cada uno una hoja bocabajo, Madara ordenó que le diesen la vuelta, mostrado una imagen que el propio Uchiha se había encontrado en la fotocopiadora cuando había llegado ésa mañana.

Era la fotocopia de un trasero. Con unas manos sujetándolo.

Las reacciones que tuvieron fueron muy diferentes la una de la otra. Zetsu lo desechó a un lado, con indiferencia. Sasori se quedó examinándolo un buen rato como si pudiese descifrar con ésa imagen un complejo jeroglífico egipcio. Deidara se limitó a carraspear, molesto y todavía algo sonrojado, sin decir nada al respecto. Hidan comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente, mientras Kakuzu le ordenaba que se callase que iba a empeorar las cosas. Kisame intentó comentarle algo a Itachi señalando la foto y éste se limitó a coger la hoja que le presentaba su compañero y romperla en mil pedazos. En cuanto a Yahiko y a Nagato.

-¡Pe-da-zo cu-lo!- exclamó el peli naranja, asombrado mientras giraba la hoja como si cambiándola de posición pudiese averiguar quien era el propietario- ¡En serio chicos! ¿Quién tiene un culo así aquí aparte de Konan? Porque seguro que puede hacerse pasar por mujer. Tiene pinta de tener más curvas que un mar. ¡En serio!

-No te molestes, Yahiko- rebatió su amigo mirando su hoja-. Al haberlo enseñado al aire libre el propietario o propietaria- Nagato giñó un ojo a Konan sin que ésta lo notase, todavía estaba inmersa en la fotocopia-, se esconderá y no se mostrará a la luz nunca más. Madara has hecho un mal movimiento.

-Sí, parece típico de jardín de infancia- continuó Yahiko.

-Inmaduro.

-No sirve para nada- añadió de nuevo Yahiko-. ¿sabes si no lo hubieses enseñado se habría filtrado de una amigo a otro hasta que tú lo hubieses sabido. Has cometido un error de principiante.

-¡Basta!- gritó el Uchiha cansado, notando cómo su sobrino le miraba con una ceja enarcada al percatarse de su rabia. Konan reaccionó e intentó llamar la atención de su superior. Madara la ignoró con un movimeinto de muñeca- Salid de aquí. No quiero volver a veros en todo el día a no ser que me vengáis a decir quien ha sido. Hasta entonces no saldréis de aquí.

Yahiko, Nagato, Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu comenzaron a rezongar, diciendo que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y que no podía hacer pagar a justos por pecadores. La mirada helada que eles envió el mayor acalló las quejas con una rapidez increíble y les hizo salir uno tras otro, seguidos por Kakuzu y Sasori. En un momento dado Deidara pareció querer decir algo, pero Itachi le cogió de un hombro y le obligó a salir rodeado de quejas del rubio. Cuándo éstos últimos salieron, Madara se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla de despacho, con un dolor de cabeza monumental. No se había percatado que alguien había permanecido allí hasta entonces.

-Madara- susurró Konan. Éste abrió los ojos, pidiendo con ellos una explicación convincente por la que la peliazul estaba todavía allí. Ella sonrió le enseñó su fotocopia y le llamó la atención hacia una de las dos manos que se aferraban a ésos dos montículos blancos- Fíjate bien en la mano derecha de la fotocopia.

Madara le hizo caso y se percató de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes debido al cabreo que llevaba. Un pequeño montículo que se parecía sospechosamente a un anillo se asomaba un poco por el dedo anular, haciendo así que la identidad de uno de los dos protagonistas de ése fotocopia se revelase. Y teniendo en cuenta las reacciones que había habido en la reunión, tampoco era muy difícil saber quién era el propietario del trasero que tanto había alabado Yahiko.

OooOooOooOooOooO

-¡Itachi, maldita sea! ¡Sí decimos que fuimos nosotros no tendremos que estar aquí hasta el día del juicio final! ¡Es mejor que lo sepa por nosotros a que lo averigüe él! ¡Hn!- gritó Deidara a su compañero cuando le encontró fumando unos escasos tres minutos después de la reunión en el despacho de Madara. Nada más salir, Itachi le había soltado, dejándole con la mirada una muda advertencia y se había escabullido con la rapidez con la que se le conocía.

-Sí lo decimos lo único que ocurrirá es que Madara nos obligará a pagar otra fotocopiadora con nuestro sueldo. Conozco a mi tío y es tremendamente exagerado en estos asuntos- insistió el otro sin molestarse en dejar de fumar para hablar con su amante.

-¡Me importa más bien poco! ¡La culpa es tuya por seducirme mientras fotocopio un informe de ventas! ¡Hn!- exclamó el rubio con un pequeño tinte rosado expandiéndose por sus mejillas, recordando la manera en que Itachi le había incitado lamiéndole la oreja y restregándose sin ningún tipo de pudor contra su trasero. Los pensamientos de Itachi no debían ir demasiado lejos tampoco, pues el moreno bajó su tono de voz haciéndola aún más sensual y grave de lo que de por sí era y miró a Deidara con lascivia.

-Anda que te importó mucho cuando comencé a besarte el cuello.

-Itachi, no me calientes que acabas mal...- amenazó su compañero evitando que su cuerpo se encendiese como había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¡Eh vosotros dos!- llamó Konan sobre las escaleras a los dos hombres que estaban en el rellano, el primero fumando con dejadez y ése porte austero que siempre poseía y el segundo echando pestes por la boca y aireando detalles íntimos. Itachi apagó el cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano derecha, haciendo así que la atención de Konan se centrase en su anillo con el kanji bermellón. El mismo que se mostraba en la fotocopia-. Madara quiere hablar con vosotros. Ya.

Deidara se tensó imperceptiblemente al comprender loq ue significaba eso y se dirigió a su destino con resignación, seguido por su siempre hierático amante. Antes de entrar al despacho de su superior, el Uchiha susurró al oído de su compañero:

-Que sepas que esa fotocopiadora me la llevaré a mi casa. Por si te apetece repetir sobre ella alguna vez sin miedo a ser descubiertos.

Y de nuevo Deidara entró en el despacho del jefe con un bonito sonrojo que hacía juego con el puñetero anillo de Itachi.

* * *

_**Próximo reto: **_**Lestat_O_Leary:Tobi(ojo, Tobi no Madara)/Dei en una mafia.**

_¿Más retos para después =D?  
_

_Quejas, retos, peticiones y reviews al apartado reviews. Las cartas bomba Fanfiction no las acepta (por suerte).  
_


	4. ¡IDIOTA! TobiDei

_¡Tercer reto! ¡Estoy que lo tiro!  
_

_Pedido por LestatoLeary__: _Quiero un tobixdeidara y q la historia sea de mafiosos XD jaja pero q sea la personalidad de "tobi" no de Madara n.n

_Sol, hermosa, no sé si era lo que te esperabas. la personalidad de Tobi me cuesta un montón tras saber quien se encontraba detrás de ella. Aún así:_

_¡Espero que te guste!  
_

_**Información relevante a éste drabble: **TobiDei, Yaoi, OoC (Considero que Madara interpretando a Tobi es un OoC en sí), UA.  
_

_**¡Hola! Soy un disclaimer y digo que nada de ésto pertenece a aquí la amiga =D.**  
_

* * *

**_¡IDIOTA!  
_**

Era un idiota.

Cada vez que Pein le mandaba hacer equipo con él para "armarla gorda" como decía Kisame, Deidara tenía más seguro que Tobi era un idiota.

No diota de ignorante- que también lo era- sino idiota de actitud. Se comportaba cómo si fuese un niño de cinco años, siempre entusiasmándose por todo.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Senpai! ¡Un hombre con el cráneo reventado!

No pegaba nada la jovial personalidad del moreno con la tenebrosa profesión que desempeñaba: asesino de una de las yakuzas más peligrosas que habían habido nunca a nivel mundial, Akatsuki.

Y sinceramente que tuviese que hacer de su niñero era algo que quemaba mucho al rubio.

-Es molesto, caprichoso, infantil... Retrasa siempre las misiones que se nos ordenan. Algunas veces llegamos tarde a un momento perfecto de robo sólo porque le parecía que la mariposa que revoloteaba era lo más sencillo y hermoso que podíamos mirar- se quejaba con una voz considerablemente alta al líder de la facción de la que formaba parte. Pein se limitaba a observarle en silencio, llegando incluso a apoyar los pies sobre su escritorio, quedando casi con pose de modelo de anuncio. Si Konan hubiese estado en ese momento dentro del despacho del pelinaranja se habría abalanzado sobre él cómo leona en celo y época de caza. Deidara paseaba de una lado a otro del despacho, con nerviosismo.

-Decidí que pasase a ser tu compañero porque tus habilidades son loables- se excusó el líder, ocultando de nuevo la verdadera identidad del supuesto "idiota". No convenía que la gente supiese que Tobi era el verdadero líder de Akatsuki y que él sólo era su representante. Algo peligroso tanto para uno, porque sería el primero al que considerarían pensador si por algún casual eran atrapados por la policía y para el otro, que teniendo sobre sus hombros todo el peso de la yakuza, decidía que era divertido disfrazarse con una personalidad diametralmente diferente que la propia. No le convenía tampoco a Deidara.

-¡Pero es molesto!- insistió el rubio parándose en mitad de la habitación, con los brazos en jarras.

-Deidara- advirtió severamente su jefe. El rubio bajó los brazos con pesadez, sabiéndose derrotado. Cuando pein decía que no, era que no, por mucho que se intentase hacerle cambiar de opinión-. Le puse contigo porque tú eres más elaborado y él es más sencillo. Sois opuestos y así es cómo trabajamos aquí. Te recuerdo que Kakuzu y Hidan son contrarios y sin embargo obtienen unos resultados perfectos. No sé si tiene que ver que se acuestan juntos- murmuró a lo último, quedándose pensativo. Percibió la cara de asco de Deidara, percatándose de lo que éste decía.

-¿Estás insinuando que me tire a Tobi?

-Dios aparte de mí ése cáliz. No- exclamó Pein-. Lo que si te digo que tienes que intentar comprenderle más. No voy a cambiarte el compañero. Y es mi última palabra al respecto.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Aunque sabía que le odiaba, Madara no podía evitar picarle con la escandalosa personalidad que había elegido al encontrarse con él. Deidara, al igual que su especialidad, tenía un carácter explosivo, y nada divertía más a Tobi que ver a su "senpai" con los ojos refulgiendo con ira.

Nada más pensar éso, vio a Deidara salir del despacho de Pein, con aspecto de derrota y de hastío. Por debajo de la máscara, Madara sonrió y se acercó al rubio dándo saltitos alegres.

-¡Senpai! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he echado de menos!

Tres, dos, uno.

-¡Tobi! ¿Eres tonto o simplemente lo finges? ¡No vuelvas gritar como un poseso en un pasillo de una central de Akatsuki!- exclamó Deidara ignorando la misma frase que estaba diciendo. Madara, dentro de la máscara, enarcó una ceja, pero no abandonó el agudo timbre de voz que usaba para hablar como Tobi.

-Pero Deidara senpai, tú también gritas- dijo el moreno, haciendo que su compañero se desquiciase y le llevase cogido del pelo camino a la habitación que compartían.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Duele!

Por el camino se encontraron con otros miembros de la banda organizada, entre ellos Itachi y Kisame que miraron con escepticismo cómo el rubio arrastraba al otro tras él, mientras éste se limitaba a lloriquear con infantil tonillo. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Madara casi se había cansado de interpretar a Tobi. Casi. Cuando se quedaron dentro de la habitación, Madara se quedó en mitad de la habitación lloriqueando cómo un niño pequeño.

-Eres cruel, senpai- comentó con voz quebrada, como si de verdad le hubiese hecho daño. Ésa voz queda no consiguió ablandar a Deidara, que ignoró al moreno, poniendo cómo excusa que era demasiado tarde para discutir, se comenzó a preparar para irse a dormir. Madara curvó una sonrisa por detrás de la máscara y se acercó por la espalda a Deidara, deslizando un poco su máscara para un lado de formas diagonal. Lo justo para que sus finos labios quedasen al aire, pero que la máscara naranja siguiese ocultando la mayoría de su rostro.

-Eres muy malo conmigo, Deidara-senpai- comentó con la voz de Tobi pero con una sensualidad que no había usado nunca con éste. Deidara, alertado al notar ése cambio en su voz, se giró con la camisa semidesabrochada y la corbata suelta, pero sin haber sido retirada todavía.

-Tobi...¿qué pretendes?- medio tartamudeó el rubio, incrédulo y a la defensiva. Tobi, con una sonrisa en el rostro, avanzó implacable, mientras Deidara con cautela se alejaba al mismo ritmo que el otro se acercaba, acabando, como usualmente solía suceder, apoyado contra la pared y mirando como Tobi continuaba su acercamiento.

-Eres my malo conmigo, Deidara-senpai- repitió Tobi con ése tono de voz sensual.

-¿Qué narices pretendes hacer?- repitió a su vez Deidara, poco acostumbrado a ésa reacción por parte de Tobi. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, Madara, se inclinó sobre el joven, eliminando la diferencia de altura y juntando sus labios descubiertos con los dulces labios de Deidara, entreabiertos todavía después de que su dueño los usase.

Envalentonado por ése contacto, Deidara no peleó contra el moreno, de hecho abrió los labios más en una tenue bienvenida, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que comenzaba a marcar el mayor, dejándole entrar en su boca. Tobi no tardó mucho en colar su lengua en la cálida cavidad que se abría a él, obligando a su compañero a gemir, cerrando sus brillantes ojos azules. Sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de Tobi, que le terminó de arrinconar en la pared, haciendo que toda extensión de su alto cuerpo estuviese en contacto con la pecaminosa anatomía de Deidara.

Tras ése increíble y ardiente beso, Deidara y Tobi se separaron, quedando el primero con los ojos cerrados y aferrado a Tobi. Madara, divertido sonrió, ocultando ésa sonrisa con la máscara nuevamente. Volvió a poner la voz usual de Tobi y exclamó:

-¡Yo también puedo ser malo contigo Deidara-senpai!

Esa frase de Tobi hizo que Deidara despertase se su momentánea abstracción, haciendo que abriese los ojos con furia.

-Te mato. ¡Yo te mato! ¡Idiota!

Y aunque podía derrotar a Deidara con sólo un chasqueo de sus dedos, Madara prefería hacerse pasar por idiota.

Porque ver a deidara gritar su nombre, aunque fuese envuelto de furia, era algo por lo que merecía la pena molestarle.

* * *

_**Próximo reto: Hitori**_**:Un suicida compulsivo y un amigo que aunque le apoya (?) quieres enseñarle lo bonita que es la vida. Será SasuNaru, tu tranqui xDDDD  
**

_¿Más retos para después =D?  
_

_Quejas, retos, peticiones y reviews al apartado reviews. Las cartas bomba Fanfiction no las acepta (por suerte).  
_


End file.
